Liés pour toujours
by Rainbow Girl Tif
Summary: Scott retrouve Derek blessé et inconscient dans son loft. Que s'est-il passé ? Et pourquoi se sent-il responsable au point de refuser de quitter le chevet de son ami ? Qu'est-ce que cette sensation étrange qui l'envahit ?
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour à toutes et tous. Voici ma première fanfic. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez._

 _Comme le veut la coutume, je tiens à préciser que seule l'histoire vient de mon esprit tordu mais que les personnages ainsi que la série ne sont pas de mon fait._

 _J'espère que vous apprécierez. En tout cas, toute critique, positive comme négative, est bonne à prendre._

 _Petit warning : cette histoire sera basée sur une relation homosexuelle doc homophobes s'abstenir. Je mets le rating en M dès à présent pour les futurs chapitres mais je mettrai une petite séparation pour les scènes explicites afin qu'elles soit plus faciles à passer pour celles et ceux à qui ça ne plait pas._

 _J'arrête de vous ennuyer avec mon blabla et vous souhaite un bonne lecture._

***************************** CHAPITRE 1 **********************************

Scott déambulait dans les couloirs du lycée de Beacon Hills avec ses amis à ses côtés, comme toujours. Pourtant, ce jour-là, rien n'était comme d'habitude. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il sentait quelque chose de différent. Les dernières semaines avaient été trop calmes. Pas de méchant à traquer ou à combattre. Pas de morts inexpliqués. Aucune manifestation surnaturelle inhabituelle. La pleine lune de la semaine précédente s'était bien déroulée. Scott ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que c'était le calme avant la tempête.

« Scott ? Tu m'écoutes ? »

« Excuse-moi Stiles. J'étais un peu ailleurs. Tu disais ? »

« Je te demandais si tu avais des nouvelles de Derek ? Ca fait un moment qu'on ne l'a pas vu par ici. »

« Non. C'est vrai que c'est étrange. Je passerai le voir ce soir après les cours. »

« Je viens avec toi. On ne sait jamais sur quoi tu pourrais tomber en arrivant là-bas. » intervint Liam.

« Désolée mais je ne pourrai pas être de la partie. La sœur de mon père arrive aujourd'hui de Kyoto et si je ne rentre pas tout de suite après les cours mes parents vont m'enfermer à clé dans ma chambre pour les cinq prochaines années. » rigola Kira.

« Et moi je dois absolument réviser pour mon devoir de maths et Stiles et Lydia sont censés m'aider. Si ça tient toujours ? » demanda Malia.

« Oui. Je t'ai dit que je serai là. » répondit Stiles avec un sourire.

« Pareil pour moi. » lui assura Lydia.

« Alors ce sera toi et moi, louveteau. » plaisanta Scott.

Comme convenu, Liam et Scott se rendirent chez Derek après les cours. Scott avait un mauvais pressentiment. Liam devait le ressentir à travers le lien qui les unissait puisqu'il donna une tape amicale dans le dos de son alpha. Ils sonnèrent mais personne n'ouvrit la porte. Scott tenta donc de l'ouvrir et, à sa grande surprise, elle n'était même pas fermée à clé. Cela ne ressemblait pas à Derek. Il était habituellement très prudent et fermait toujours sa porte à clé. Il l'appela du pas de la porte mais resta encore sans réponse. Ce fut Liam qui pénétra le premier dans le loft silencieux et Scott le suivit de près. Les deux se regardèrent et se comprirent instantanément. Ils se séparèrent. Scott se dirigea vers la chambre et Liam vers la salle de bain. Ce fut Scott qui découvrit son ami étendu sur le sol de sa chambre, dans une marre de sang et inconscient. Son premier réflexe fut d vérifier que l'homme respirait encore et qu'il sentait un pouls. C'était bien le cas mais son pouls était très faible.

« Liam ! Par ici ! J'ai besoin de ton aide ! » hurla Scott.

Le plus jeune accoura et comprit l situation. Il fallait agir vite. Ils prirent Derek à deux pour ne pas le blesser et le mirent sur le lit. Scott sortit son téléphone et appela Deaton pour lui expliquer la situation et lui demander de venir le plus rapidement possible. Il envoya Liam l'attendre dehors et resta aux côtés de Derek. Il commença à le déshabiller pour rechercher l'origine de l'hémorragie. Derek avait une plaie béante sur le torse. Scott enleva son tee-shirt et s'en servit pour faire un point de pression sur la plaie afin de limiter la perte de sang. Deaton ne mit même pas cinq minutes à arriver et poussa Scott pour prendre la relève. Il retira le tee-shirt et examina la plaie brièvement. Il la désinfecta minutieusement avant de sortir une aiguille et du fil à suture. Il referma la plaie avec soin et désinfecta à nouveau. Il indiqua aux deux jeunes loups qu'il allait falloir s'occuper de lui et que la meute se relaye à son chevet jusqu'à son réveil.

« Pas besoin. Je vais rester ici. Liam, tu peux prévenir les autres s'il te plait ? »

« Non. Deaton a raison Scott. On va se relayer. »

« Non. J'ai di que je resterais ici jusqu'à son réveil. C'est de ma faute. J'aurais du être plus présent et veiller sur lui bien avant. J'étais le seul à savoir qu'il perdait ses pouvoirs et je ne me suis même pas occupé de sa protection alors qu'il a toujours été là pour moi. J'aurais dû m'inquiéter bien avant de ne pas avoir de nouvelles. Préviens la meute que je vais rester ici jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille. Je vais appeler ma mère pour la prévenir. Vous savez ce qui a pu causer ce type de blessure, Deaton ? »

« C'est une plaie assez profonde mais pas assez pour endommager les organes vitaux. C'est plus un avertissement je pense. Et vu la profondeur, la longueur et la précision de la plaie ainsi que sa propreté, je pencherais pour une lame de couteau. Donc j'en déduis que toi et moi n'étions pas les seuls à savoir pour ses faiblesses récentes. »

« Merci d'être venu si vite et d'avoir fait le nécessaire. Vous pourrez ramener Liam au passage ? »

« Bien sûr. Fais attention à toi Scott et le moindre signe d'évolution de son état de santé dans un sens comme dans l'autre tu m'appelles. OK ? »

« Bien sûr. Encore merci Deaton. »

Deaton et Liam quittèrent le loft et le jeune beta appela tout le monde pour une réunion urgente à la clinique afin de leur annoncer la nouvelle. Seule Kira fut prévenue par téléphone au vu de la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Quand tous arrivèrent, Liam et Deaton leur expliquèrent la situation dans laquelle se trouvait Derek et le fait que Scott refusait que chacun prenne son tour de garde et souhaitait rester au chevet de son ami jusqu'à son réveil. Ils se mirent d'accord pour passer malgré tout chacun leur tour pour ramener de la nourriture et des vêtements à leur alpha.

Scott composa rapidement le numéro de sa mère pour l'avertir de la situation.

« Oui, Scott ? » fit Mélissa en décrochant.

« Maman, je voulais te dire que je vais passer quelques jours chez Derek pour veiller sur lui. On l'a retrouvé blessé et inconscient chez lui. Je me sens vraiment responsable. J'ai besoin de m'assurer qu'il se rétablit. »

« Scott, je te connais par cœur. Tu n'as pas besoin de me mentir. J'ai remarqué votre petit jeu il y a bien longtemps. »

« De quoi tu parles ? »

« Du fait que Derek et toi vous vous tournez autour depuis des mois. Je sais que ce n'est pas parce que tu te sens responsable mais parce que tu as besoin de t'assurer que l'homme que tu aimes va bien. »

« Maman, tu te fais des films. Derek et moi sommes amis, rien de plus. C'est juste qu'il a toujours été là pour moi et je n'ai même pas été foutu d'être présent quand il aurait eu besoin de moi. »

« Si tu le dis. Je passerai après ma garde pour te ramener des affaires. Prends soin de vous. »

« Merci maman. A tout à l'heure. »

Scott reporta son attention sur l'homme étendu dans son lit. Scott lui prit la main et tenta de soulager sa douleur. Mais il ne se passa rien. Les pouvoirs de Scott ne fonctionnaient pas sur Derek. En revanche, il pouvait sentir l'apaisement de son ami au contact de sa main. Scott resta donc ainsi pendant des heures, tenant silencieusement la main de l'autre homme. Il entendit des pas et comprit que ses amis étaient là. Il voulut lâcher la main de Derek mais celui-ci la serra. C'était la première fois qu'il bougeait depuis que Scott l'avait retrouvé.

« Je suis dans la chambre. » indiqua Scott avant même que ses amis lui posent la question.

Lydia, Stiles, Malia et Liam entrèrent dans la chambre, les bras chargés de nourriture. Ils posèrent tout ce qu'ils avaient dans les bras sur la table de chevet et embrassèrent chacun leur tour le front du malade.

« Alors ? Toujours dans le même état ? »

« J'ai voulu soulager sa douleur mais ça n'a pas fonctionné. Mais j'ai senti comme un apaisement quand j'ai pris sa main. Quand je vous ai entendu, j'ai voulu le lâcher pour venir vous rejoindre mais il a serré ma main et j'ai senti la panique l'envahir. C'est pour ça que je ne suis pas venu vous rejoindre. Il faudrait que j'appelle Deaton pour le prévenir mais je ne peux pas l'atteindre. Il est posé sur le fauteuil. »

Malia se saisit du téléphone de Scott et lui apporta. Scott composa le numéro de la clinique et expliqua à son patron ce qui venait d'arriver. Deaton lui indiqua qu'il passerait le lendemain matin et lui demanda de rester près de Derek en attendant.

Les amis mangèrent tous ensemble en parlant de tout et de rien. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit à nouveau et c'était cette fois Mélissa. Malia alla la chercher, lui expliquant que Scott ne pouvait pas quitter le chevet de Derek. Lorsqu'elle entra dans la pièce, son regard se porta immédiatement sur les mains liées de son fils et de son ami. Elle sourit tendrement et embrassa son fils en lui murmurant à l'oreille « On parlera quand Derek sera réveillé et que vous serez enfin ensemble au lieu de vous tourner autour comme des enfants. ». Scott rougit mais ne répondit pas. Elle mangea le dessert avec la meute, déposa les affaires de Scott à sa portée et tous repartirent, laissant Scott et Derek seuls pour la nuit. Scott se demanda alors comment il allait dormir si Derek refusait de lui lâcher la main. Il se dit alors qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de s'allonger près de lui. Il repensa à ce que Mélissa lui avait dit. Et si la relation qu'il entretenait avec Derek était plus qu'amicale ? Et si elle avait raison ? Après tout, en réfléchissant bien, ils avaient toujours été très proches et la complicité qui les unissait n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'il partageait avec ses autres amis. Ils se protégeaient toujours mutuellement et s'inquiétaient en permanence l'un pour l'autre. Et si ses sentiments pour Derek dépassaient vraiment le stade de la simple amitié ? Ce fut sur ces pensées que le sommeil l'emporta.


	2. Chapter 2

_Bonjour à tous et toutes. Voici le chapitre 2. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Il est un peu plus long que le précédent._

 _Réponse aux reviews :_

 _ **Darkness K. M :**_ _Merci à toi pour ma toute première review. Du coup je ne te dirai pas que ce sera effectivement un Scerek vu que mon but n'est pas de faire pleurer ma première lectrice lol. J'espère que la suite te plaira._

 _ **:**_ _Merci pour ta review qui m'a fait super plaisir également. Je suis totalement d'accord avec toi : on ne trouve pas assez de Scerek. Alors, oui, tu pourras compter sur cette fiction pour faire partie des rares Scerek, surtout en français._

 _Bonne lecture._

Le lendemain matin, Dayton retrouva Scott allongé contre Derek, son bras autour de lui comme pour le protéger. Il sourit tendrement à la vue qui s'offrait à lui. Scott avait du sentir sa présence puisqu'il se tourna vers lui et se leva en vitesse, la main de Derek toujours enlacée ave la sienne.

« Bonjour Deaton. Désolé, je me suis endormi. »

« Ce n'est rien. Alors comme ça il refuse de lâcher ta main ? »

« Oui. Je sens comme de la panique en lui dès que j'essaye de m'éloigner un peu ou que je desserre sa main de la mienne. Qu'est ce que vous en pensez ? »

« J'en pense que notre ami est en bonne voie. S'il refuse de te lâcher, c'est sûrement parce que ta présence le rassure. Tu es bloqué ici jusqu'à ce qu'il reprenne conscience. Ceci dit, ça ne devrait prendre très longtemps. »

« Vous pensez qu'il entend ce qu'on dit ? »

« C'est fort probable. Mais le seul moyen d'en être sûr, c'est de lui parler et de lui demander à son réveil s'il se souvient. C'est peut-être le moment idéal pour lui dire ce que tu as sur le cœur sans qu'il t'interrompe. »

« Vous vous êtes tous passé le mot ? »

Deaton ne répondit pas et se mit à rire. Il commença à examiner Derek. La plaie commençait déjà à cicatriser. C'était un bon point. Il prit ses constantes et vit que l'homme récupérait assez vite. Certainement lié à la présence de Scott, pensa le vétérinaire. Il indiqua à Scott qu'il repasserait dans la journée et repartit. Scott fixa le corps inerte de son ami puis son regard se posa sur leurs mains entrelacées. Il se rendait compte à quel point c'était agréable de tenir la main de Derek et à quel point ça le rendait heureux.

« Je pense qu'ils ont tous raison. Ce que je ressens pour toi, c'est plus que de l'amitié Derek. J'aimerais tellement que tu entendes tout ce que je vais te dire. Je crois qu'il est temps d'admettre que j'ai toujours été attiré par toi. C'est la première fois que je me sens attiré par un homme et ça me fait peur. Tu serais réveillé, tu me prendrais pour un fou mais je sais que ton agression a eu lieu hier matin. Je l'ai ressenti. Je ne savais pas ce qui se passait mais je savais que quelque chose n'allait pas, même si je ne savais pas que ça avait un Lien avec toi. Putain, Derek, réveille-toi. Tu me manques. Je sais que j'ai été absent ces derniers temps et j'en suis désolé. J'aurais du venir te voir plus souvent. » Scott sentit des larmes couler le long de ses joues.

Quelques heures plus tard, ce fut Kira qui passa pour ammener le déjeuner à son ex petit ami. Ils avaient rompu quelques semaines auparavant et étaient restés en très bons termes. Ils discutèrent brièvement et Kira repartit pour aller en cours.

Ce fut dans l'après-midi que le miracle se produisit. Alors que Scott s'était allongé contre Derek, il le sentit bouger.

« Derek ? Tu m'entends ? Derek ? Ouvre les yeux ! Derek ! »

« Scott ? » murmura une voix rauque.

« Oui. C'est moi. Comment tu te sens ? » dit le plus jeune tendrement.

« Mal. Torse. »

« Je sais. Tu es blessé. Ne parle pas trop. Je dois appeler Deaton. »

« Non. Reste. Besoin. Toi. »

« Je reste là. Je ne te quitte pas. Promis. J'appelle juste Deaton mais je reste à côté de toi. »

Scott pris son téléphone et appela Deaton.

« Un problème, Scott ? » fit l'homme en décrochant.

« Au contraire. Derek est réveillé. Il est réveillé Deaton ! »

« Super. Je serai là dans environ une heure. Qu'il reste couché surtout et qu'il se repose. »

« Je vais y veiller. Merci Deaton. A tout à l'heure. » Scott raccrocha. « Deaton sera là dans une heure pour vérifier que tout va bien. Il faut que tu te reposes. Je vais te chercher un verre d'eau. »

Le jeune homme se leva et alla dans la cuisine chercher un verre d'eau. Il le ramena à son aîné qui ne mit pas de temps à le boire. Il reposa le verre sur la table de nuit et reprit place près de Derek qui se colla à lui instantanément.

« Ce n'est pas ta faute, Scott. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir. » murmura le plus âgé après quelques minutes de silence.

« Tu m'as entendu ? » Scott était sous le choc.

« Oui. Je sais qu'il y a eu d'autres personnes mais je n'entendais que ta voix. » lui confia Derek. « Et tu n'es pas fou. Moi aussi, je ressens ce qu'il t'arrive et ce que tu ressens. »

« Tu te souviens de ce qui t'est arrivé ? »

« Pas trop. Juste de cette douleur et le trou noir. Et puis ta voix par moments. Pour moi aussi c'est la première fois que je suis attiré par un homme. »

« Tu te souviens de ça aussi ? »rougit le plus jeune.

« Pour répondre à la question que tu te poses, on appelle ça le Lien. Mais Deaton t'expliquera mieux que moi. Je suis fatigué. Prends-moi dans tes bras. » demanda Derek.

Scott s'exécuta sans poser de question. Il était perdu dans ses pensées. Le Lien ? Qu'est-ce que c'était encore ? Il devrait demander une explication à Deaton quand tout ça serait fini. Ou à Derek. Mais le plus important pour le moment était justement que ce dernier se rétablisse. Il sourit tendrement en voyant que l'homme s'était instantanément rendormi dans ses bras. Deaton arriva comme convenu une heure plus tard. Scott embrassa le front de Derek et il ouvrit les yeux.

« Deaton est là. Je vais le laisser t'examiner et je reviens. Je serai juste à côté. Je vais prévenir la meute. »

Deaton commença par prendre es constantes de son patient avant de s'attarder sur sa blessure qu'il nettoya soigneusement. Derek était silencieux, guettant le retour de Scott.

« Il va falloir lui parler du Lien. Si tu ne fais rien à propos de ça, tu vas très vite perdre le peu de pouvoir qu'il te reste. Je pense qu'il est prêt à l'entendre et qu'il le ressent aussi. »

« Je ne sais pas comment lui expliquer. Je ne veux pas qu'il se sente pris au piège avec un homme de 20 ans de plus que lui et tu sais très bien que Scott fera tout son possible pour me sauver quitte à mettre son propre bonheur entre parenthèses. »

« Je connais Scott, en effet, et je peux t'assurer qu'il est prêt à entendre ce que tu as à lui dire. Si tu ne le fais pas, je le ferais pour toi et en lui passant tous les détails de ce que cela implique. Alors décide-toi sinon je lui parle dès maintenant. »

« Me parler de quoi ? » fit Scott qui revenait dans la pièce au même moment.

« Alors ? Tu prends ton courage à deux mains, Hale, ou je m'en charge ? »

« C'est bon. Je vais tout t'expliquer Scott. Tu peux nous laisser Deaton ? »

« Je repasse te voir demain matin. Repose-toi et reprend des forces. Je suppose que tu seras encore là quand je vais revenir donc je te dis à demain aussi, Scott. »

« Merci Deaton. Je vais m'assurer qu'il se repose bien. A demain. »

Deaton partit et laissa les deux hommes seuls. Scott vint s'asseoir au bord du lit pour écouter ce que Derek avait à lui dire de si important. Ils avaient encore quelques heures devant eux avant que la meute ne fasse irruption dans le loft, ce qui ne plairait certainement pas au convalescent d'ailleurs.

« Je ne sais pas par où commencer. C'est tellement compliqué à expliquer et ce que je vais dire est tellement important pour la suite mais je ne veux pas t'effrayer. »

« Alors commence par le commencement. Et puis il en faut beaucoup pour m'effrayer. Je suis prêt à tout entendre, surtout venant de toi. » lui assura le jeune homme en prenant sa main pour le rassurer.

« Tout à l'heure, je t'ai dit que j'étais attiré par toi. Ce n'est pas juste une attirance. C'est beaucoup plus complexe que ça. En fait, il existe entre nous ce qu'on appelle le Lien. Tu as déjà entendu parler d'âmes sœurs ? » Scott hocha la tête. « Le Lien, c'est un peu ça. Sauf que c'est uniquement entre un alpha et un beta. »

« Mais nous sommes des alphas tous les deux. » intervint Scott qui ne comprenait plus rien.

« Non. Tu es un alpha. Un vrai alpha. Moi, je suis petit à petit devenu un beta de ta meute. J'ai perdu mes pouvoirs d'alpha il y a bien longtemps. Donc pour en revenir au Lien, il rend les deux personnes encore plus puissantes. Mais pour cela il faut que les deux loups soient d'accord pour accomplir le rituel qui scelle le Lien. Je ne veux pas te forcer à faire quoi que ce soit que tu pourrais regretter par la suite, Scott. Parce qu'accepter le Lien, c'est accepter de passer sa vie entière avec l'autre personne. Et tu es trop jeune pour que je t'impose ce genre de choses. Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes obligé d'essayer d'être avec moi juste pour cette histoire de Lien. J'ai 37 ans et toi 17. Je suis un vieux con renfermé sur lui-même et incapable de t'offrir l'amour que tu mérites. »

« Tais-toi un peu au lieu de te dénigrer. Certes, on a 20 ans d'écart. Certes, tu n'es pas toujours facile à vivre. Mais je t'aime. J'ai envie de passer ma vie avec toi. Je suis peut-être jeune mais je sais ce que je veux. Et puis je me fous royalement de ce que diront les gens. Je sais que c'est ton prochain argument. Alors au lieu de débiter tes conneries, embrasse-m… »

Scott n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que les lèvres de Derek avaient déjà capturé les siennes. Scott s'attendait à se que Derek soit plus dominant, plus fervent. Mais le baiser qu'il lui donnait était doux et amoureux. Scott entrouvrit ses lèvres et Derek ne mit pas de temps à comprendre l'invitation. Sa langue pénétra doucement dans la bouche du plus jeune, venant caresser celle de son partenaire. Lorsque Derek mit fin à ce doux moment de partage, Scott posa son front contre celui de son aîné, posa ses mains de chaque côté de son visage et ancra son regard dans celui de l'homme pour qui il avait développé des sentiments au fil du temps. Il restèrent ainsi à se regarder dans les yeux jusqu'à entendre un raclement de gorge. Ils se retournèrent instantanément vers l'origine du bruit.

« Je ne vous dérange pas j'espère ? »

 _Qui cela peut-il être ? Réponse très bientôt ;)_

 _J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu._

 _Bisous._

 _Rainbow Girl Tif_


	3. Chapter 3

_Coucou tout le monde !_

 _Me revoila avec un nouveau chapitre. J'ai mis un peu de temps parce que j'étais en panne d'inspiration et je voulais être sûre de la direction dans laquelle j'allais avec mon histoire. J'ai des idées plein la tête pour la suite et j'espère que ça va vous plaire. Voici donc le fin mot de l'histoire sur qui a dérangé nos deux loups préférés (en tous cas les miens)._

 _Je tenais à remercier tout particulièrement tous ceux qui suivent mon histoire (GothicAlbinos,_ _ _MlLe. xL_ , Nykolas Duk, The Sterek, Titi en folie et nickos0123) et ceux qui l'ont ajouté en favori (Darkness K. M, Khamoon, ___MlLe. xL_ et nickos0123). Merci aussi à celles et ceux qui prennent le temps de laisser des reviews. Vous êtes des amours et ça m'encourage vraiment à continuer._

 ** _Réponses aux reviews :_**

 _ ** _MlLe. xL_** : Déjà, je voulais te dire que je répondrai à chacune des reviews laissées sur cette histoire. Et désolée je me suis rendue compte une fois le chapitre en ligne que ton pseudo s'est effacé lors de la publication du chapitre. Je crois que le site prend ton pseudo pour une URL donc je suis obligée de l'écorcher en rajoutant un espace lol. Contente que le chapitre précédent t'a plu. Pour répondre à ta question, c'est par choix que j'ai modifié l'âge de notre chouchou. Ca va me servir pour la suite de l'histoire mais je n'en dis pas trop pour le moment je tiens à garder le suspense )_

 ** _kerwindenworld_** _: Merci. J'espère que la suite te plaira. Bonne lecture._

 **Chapitre 3 :**

« Je ne vous dérange pas j'espère ? » demanda Mélissa.

« Maman ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? On peut tout t'expliquer. »

« Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? Tu te moques de moi, j'espère ? Et toi, comment oses-tu poser tes sales pattes sur mon fils ? Il a l'âge d'être ton fils ! »

« Mélissa, calmes-toi. Je sais que ça ne te plait pas mais tu ne peux rien y faire. Je te jure que je ne ferai aucun mal à Scott. »

« Que ça ne me plait pas ? Je viens de surprendre mon fils dans les bras d'un mec avec qui j'étais au lycée ! »

« Mélissa, s'il-te plait, calme-toi. Comme Scott t'a dit, on peut tout t'expliquer. Mais pour ça tu dois te calmer. »

« Je ne me calmerai pas ! Scott, prend tes affaires ! On rentre à la maison ! »

« Quoi ? Non ! Je ne laisserai pas Derek. Maman, s'il te plait, assied-toi et écoute au moins ce que j'ai à te dire. Je ne te demande pas d'accepter mais au moins de m'écouter pour que tu comprennes. »

« Ton explication a plutôt intérêt à être valable, Scott. Et pour ce qui est d'accepter, crois-moi que ce ne sera jamais le cas. »

« Tu sais, il y a un mythe sur les âmes sœurs chez les humains, comme quoi quand on rencontre son âme sœur on ne pourra être heureux qu'avec cette personne et qu'on ressentira tout ce que l'autre ressentira. Et bien, chez les loups-garous, ce n'est pas un mythe. On appelle ça le Lien. »

« Je t'ai demandé une explication valable, Scott. Pas des foutaises de légendes. »

« Melissa, Scott te dit la vérité. Je ne suis pas un pervers pédophile qui aime détourner les mineurs qui auraient l'âge d'être mes enfants. Et encore moins un jeune homme. Tu sais que j'ai toujours été un coureur de jupon étant plus jeune. J'ai toujours été avec des femmes de mon âge. Mais, avec Scott, c'est différent. On est Liés. On est fait pour être ensemble et maintenant qu'on l'a tous les deux compris et accepté, nous séparer nous tuerait tous les deux à petit feu. »

« Tu as toujours su baratiner ton monde, Hale, mais ça n'a jamais fonctionné avec moi. Tu me dégoûtes de plus en plus chaque jour. Raconter des histoires à un gosse de 17 ans pour l'attirer dans tes filets, c'est pitoyable. Scott, prends tes affaires. Je ne te le répéterai pas. »

« Et moi je te dis que je vais rester ici avec Derek ! Ce ne sont pas des conneries ! Quand il a été attaqué, je l'ai senti ! Quand j'ai eu des ennuis dans le passé, Derek l'a senti aussi et a toujours volé à mon secours ! Quand je suis avec lui, je me sens complet alors que quand on est séparés, j'ai l'impression qu'il me manque quelque chose sans savoir quoi pour autant ! Alors je comprends que tu n'acceptes pas notre relation pour le moment mais il va falloir t'y faire, maman ! Parce que je resterai avec Derek pour le restant de mes jours ! »

Méissa en avait entendu assez pour aujourd'hui. Elle quitta le loft sans un mot et sans un regard pour son fils. Il ne vouait pas rentrer ? Elle n'allait pas lui laisser le choix. Elle monta dans sa voiture et partit en trombe.

Dans le loft, Scott était dévasté. Derek tentait de le consoler comme il pouvait, le prenant dans ses bras et le berçant doucement en murmurant que tout irait bien et qu'elle finirait pas changer d'avis. La présence de son compagnon apaisa le jeune homme qui finit par s'endormir dans ses bras. L'autre en profita pour l'observer. Il comprenait la réaction de Mélissa et aurait sûrement eu la même s'il avait eu un fils comme Scott, lui qui semblait si jeune, si innocent. Pas étonnant que Mélissa soit sous le choc. L'homme qu'il tenait dans ses bras était tellement parfait. Il entendit frapper à la porte et se leva doucement pour aller ouvrir, ne voulant pas réveiller le plus jeune. Il avait perdu la notion du temps et fut surpris quand il découvrit la bande d'ados qui se tenait devant lui. Les cours devaient déjà être finis ce qui signifiait qu'il était au moins 17h. Il laissa la meute entrer, leur faisant signe de ne pas faire trop de bruit et donnant une accolade amicale à chacun.

« Où est Scott ? Je pensais qu'il serait resté avec toi ? » interrogea Stiles.

« Il s'est endormi. Disons qu'il a eu un début d'après-midi un peu houleux mais il vous en parlera s'il le souhaite. »

« Ca fait plaisir de te voir sur pieds, en tous cas. Comment tu te sens ? »

« Beaucoup mieux, merci. Installez-vous. Je vais jeter un œil sur Scott et je reviens pour vous servir un truc à boire. »

Et avec ces mots Derek retourna vers la chambre où Scott dormait à poings fermés. Il sourit tendrement à la vue et alla déposer un doux baiser sur le front de son petit-ami. Il revint dans le salon où le reste de la meute s'était installé et commença à sortir des boissons du frigo ainsi que des verres du placard. Il avait mal au niveau de sa blessure mais ne voulait pas inquiéter les autres. Il posa tout au centre de la table basse autour de laquelle tous avaient pris place et invita tout le monde à se servir. Soudain, il sentit une panique qui n'était pas la sienne puis Scott fit irruption dans le salon et, sans calculer les autres, vint l'enlacer et déposer un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Préviens-moi quand tu pars comme ça. J'ai cru qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose. »

« Tu dormais tellement bien qu je n'ai pas osé te réveiller. Tu te sens mieux ? »

« Ca va. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Tu as bien assez de ta santé à t'occuper. »

« Excusez-moi de vous interrompre mais j'ai du rater un épisode, non ? Depuis quand vous nous cachez ça, tous les deux ? » demanda Lydia.

« On ne cache rien du tout. C'est juste qu'avec ce qui vient de se passer, on a pris conscience de pas mal de choses. Surtout moi. » sourit Scott.

S'en suivit un brouhaha de questions auxquelles Scott et Derek n'avaient même pas le temps de répondre qu'une autre fusait déjà. Ils se regardèrent en souriant. Leurs amis ne changeraient jamais. La sonnette retentit. _Sauvés par le gong_ , pensa Scott. Derek alla ouvrir en se demandant qui cela pouvait être puisque toute la meute était déjà là. Il ouvrit la porte, toujours le sourire aux lèvres. Mais quand il ouvrit la porte son sourire s'estompa.

« Bonsoir, shérif Stilinski. Que puis-je pour vous ? »

« On est là sur demande de Mélissa McCall. Elle a déposé une plainte tout à l'heure pour détournement de mineur, bien que ce chef d'accusation ne puisse être retenu étant donné que le mineur en question est majeur sexuellement, et séquestration. Je suis désolé, monsieur Hale, mais je suis obligé de vous emmener tous les deux au poste. »

« Mais c'est ridicule. Entrez. Je vais tout vous expliquer. »

« Mon amour, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Ces messieurs sont là pour nous conduire tous les deux au poste. »

« On a fait quelque chose de grave, monsieur Stilinski ? »

« Ta mère a porté plainte contre monsieur Hale il y a quelques heures. Je suis obligé de vous emmener pour prendre vos déclarations. Ta mère nous attend là-bas. »

« Elle a porté plainte ? » s'exclama Scott. « Mais pour quel motif ? Je suis sexuellement majeur donc apte à prendre mes propres décisions et Derek ne m'a forcé à rien, bien au contraire ! »

« Je sais et on lui a expliqué tout ça mais elle maintient sa plainte pour séquestration. »

« Séquestration ? Venez voir par vous-même dans quelles conditions je suis séquestré ! » fit Scott ne retournant vers le salon, entraînant les policiers à sa suite. « Je suis dans l'appartement de mon petit ami avec tous mes amis en train de boire un verre pour fêter la guérison de l'homme que j'aime ! J'ai l'air d'être ici contre ma volonté ? Je ne pense pas ! »

« Papa ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi vous êtes là » demanda Stiles.

« Parce que ma mère est passée tout à l'heure et nous a surpris en train de nous embrasser. On lui a expliqué qu'on s'aime et qu'elle ne peut pas aller contre ça mais elle l'a mal pris. Elle a voulu me forcer à rentrer et à quitter Derek, tout ça parce qu'il est beaucoup plus âgé que moi, sauf qu'il en est hors de question. Du coup, elle a été porter plainte contre Derek, cette tarée. »

« Scott ! C'est de ta mère que tu parles ! Même si elle a été un peu loin, tu lui dois toujours le respect. » le reprit Derek. « Je comprends son point de vue. Elle est sous le choc mais elle s'en remettra. Ce n'est pas que je veuille vous mettre à la porte mais Scott et moi devons partir avec ces messieurs pour s'expliquer sur le fait que je le retiens ici de force. » s'amusa Derek.

Tout le reste de la meute se mit à rire avant de comprendre que Derek, sous son air rieur, était tout ce qu'il y a de plus sérieux. Tous se levèrent et prirent les deux hommes dans les bras avant de quitter le loft. Tous sauf Stiles, bien sûr.

« Stiles. Dehors. » lui ordonna son père.

« Bien sûr. Je viens avec vous, de toutes façons. En tant que témoin. »

« Non. Tu rentres à la maison. »

« Oui. Après avoir témoigné en faveur de mes amis et contre la déclaration de madame McCall. » s'obstina le jeune homme.

Le shérif soupira et ils prirent tous la direction des deux voitures de patrouille. Il savait que ça ne servait à rien de lutter puisque son fils aurait toujours le dernier mot. L'un des hommes qui l'accompagnaient fit monter Derek dans un véhicule et arrêta Scott lorsque celui-ci voulut y monter également. Il demanda alors s'il pouvait juste embrasser son petit ami avant de se faire embarquer. L'homme regarda le shérif qui hocha la tête. Il laissa Scott et Derek partager un dernier baiser tendre et amoureux avant de les séparer pour emmener Scott et Stiles dans le second véhicule. A ce moment précis, Scott en voulait énormément à sa mère. Pourquoi avait-elle fait ça ? Pourquoi ne pas tout simplement attendre qu'il rentre, ce qu'il comptait faire dès le lendemain de toutes manières ? Alors qu'on flot incessant de questions emplissait la tête du jeune homme, les deux véhicules roulaient en direction du poste de police de Beacon Hills.

 _Voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre. Je sais que vous allez vous demander : pourquoi Mélissa réagit comme ça ? et que je vais sûrement me faire incendier d'avoir transformé une femme aussi douce et compréhensive en une furie capable d'envoyer son fils et son gendre au commissariat mais vous comprendrez dans deux ou trois chapitres._

 _Gros bisous et dites moi ce que vous en pensez. Je suis preneuse de toute remarque et suggestion, même négative._


	4. Chapter 4

_Parce que je suis super cool et que je vous aime, vous avez droit à un nouveau chapitre dès ce soir ;)_

 _Et puis je dois avouer que c'est surtout un cadeau pour MlLe. xL que je remercie tout particulièrement pour ses reviews (désolée, pas de Mélissa à qui tordre le coup dans ce chapitre mais promis dans le prochain chapitre elle sera là et tu pourras lui sauter dessus lol)._

 _Et puis vous devez vous dire que le comportement de Mélissa dans le chapitre précédent est tout sauf cohérent avec son attitude du début. Pas de panique. L'auteure n'a pas perdu la boule. Et vous n'êtes pas les seuls à vous poser des questions mais je vous laisse découvrir tout ça._

 _Warning : Stiles est... et bien disons qu'il est très en forme. J'avais envie de le faire parler un peu ^^_

 _Bonne lecture ;)_

Chapitre 4 :

A leur arrivée au commissariat, ils furent tous les trois emmenés dans différents bureaux. Le shérif partit interroger Derek pendant que l'agent Parish interrogeait Stiles et que l'agent Martin interrogeait Scott.

Du côté de Derek Hale et John Stilinski :

« Vous vous appelez Derek Hale, vous avez 37 ans et vous résidez à Beacon Hills, c'est correct ? »

« Shérif Stilinski, on se connaît depuis des années. Vous savez pertinemment que ces informations sont correctes. » répondit Derek, agacé.

« Je suis obligé de vous poser la question. Comme je vous l'ai indiqué lors de votre arrestation, vous êtes ici suite à une plainte déposée par madame Mélissa McCall, 37 ans, résidant à Beacon Hills et mère de Scott McCall, 17 ans, dont elle est la représentante légale jusqu'à sa majorité, pour des faits de séquestration de mineur sur la personne de monsieur Scott McCall. Quelle est votre version des faits ? »

« J'ai eu un petit accident domestique hier matin. Quand Scott est venu me voir hier en fin d'après-midi, il m'a retrouvé inconscient. Il a pris soin de moi et Mélissa était au courant et était même d'accord d'après ce que Scott m'a dit. Elle l'aurait même charié avec ses sentiments pour moi à plusieurs reprises. Quand j'ai repris connaissance cet après-midi, Scott et moi avons eu une longue discussion. On a eu peur de se perdre mutuellement et on a fini par s'avouer nos sentiments. On s'est embrassés et c'est là que Mélissa a débarqué. Elle était furieuse et voulait que Scott rentre avec elle. Il a refusé et a tenté de lui faire comprendre que notre relation est basé sur un amour sincère. Elle est partie en furie. Nos amis sont arrivés, on a voulu fêter ma remise sur pieds et vous êtes venus et nous avez embarqués. Voilà l'histoire. » lui narra Derek.

« Vous dites que madame McCall paraissait se jouer de la situation avant de tomber nez-à-nez avec son fils et vous dans cette situation ? » demanda le shérif, ne comprenant pas tout.

« C'est ce que Scott m'a dit. J'étais inconscient, en ce qui me concerne. » lui rappela-t-il.

« Et qu'est-ce qui pourrait justifier ce changement soudain de comportement, selon vous ? »

« Je n'en sais rien. Peut-être une vieille rancune qui date du lycée. »

« Pouvez-vous m'en dire plus ? »

« C'est plus à elle de vous en parler qu'à moi. Si je vous en parle, elle niera tout en bloc. Allez plutôt lui demander directement. Je peux partir maintenant ? Je suis fatigué et j'aimerais bien aller rassurer mon petit ami qui doit être mort de trouille. »

« On doit d'abord entendre le témoignage de Scott et le recouper avec le votre. » lui indiqua le shérif avant de quitter la pièce.

Du côté de Stiles Stilinski et de Jordan Parish :

« Stiles, tu n'as pas besoin de témoigner. On doit juste interroger McCall et Hale. » soupira Parish.

« Mais je tiens à témoigner. Scott et Derek sont dingues l'un de l'autre et Derek n'a rien à se reprocher. Pourtant, il pourra vous confirmer que je ne l'aimais pas vraiment au début. Mais quand Scott m'a dit qu'il faisait partie de la meute, enfin de la bande, j'ai su que je n'aurai pas le choix et que je devrai le supporter. Et puis finalement il est plutôt cool. Ce n'est pas un pédophile ni le genre de mec à retenir quelqu'un contre son gré. Je vais vous dire franchement, ce mec peut être hyper flippant des fois. Mais pas flippant du genre violeur d'enfants. Flippant du genre s'il vous regarde noir vous avez l'impression qu'il va vous tuer. Il ne le ferait pas vraiment. Tuer, je veux dire. Mais je m'éloigne. Scott et Derek, c'est du solide. Que madame McCall ne le supporte pas, je peux comprendre. Mais de là à faire déplacer les flics, enfin la police, c'est abusé. Il faut le relâcher, sérieux. Il n'a rien fait pour une fois. Il y a des tas de raisons d'arrêter ce type mais pas celle-là. Enfin, non, oubliez ce que je viens de dire. Il n'y a aucune raison de l'arrêter. Vous allez le relâcher, pas vrai ? »

« C'est bon ? Tu as fini ? » Parish était désespéré.

« Ca dépend. Je vous ai convaincu ? »

« Je n'ai pas écouté le quart de ce que tu viens de dire. On n'a pas besoin de témoin, Stiles. Monsieur Hale et monsieur McCall vont donner leur version des faits, qui contredira celle de madame McCall et on les laissera repartir. »

Du côté de Scott McCall et Helen Martin :

« Vous vous appelez Scott McCall, vous avez 17 ans et vous résidez à Beacon Hills avec votre mère et tutrice légale, madame Mélissa McCall, 37 ans. Est-ce correct ? » demanda la jeune femme.

« Oui. Et je n'ai rien à faire ici et mon petit ami non plus. »

« Ca, c'est à nous d'en juger, monsieur McCall. Votre mère a porté plainte contre monsieur Derek Hale, 37 ans, résidant également à Beacon Hills pour des fait de détournement de mineur et de séquestration vous concernant. Etant donné que vous êtes majeur sexuellement, nous avons uniquement retenu les faits de séquestration, à moins que vous ne souhaitiez témoigner du fait que monsieur Hale vous ait forcé à faire quoi que ce soit d'inapproprié entre un adulte et un adolescent ? »

« Derek ne m'a rien fait. C'est mon petit ami. Il ne m'a pas séquestré et il n'a en aucun cas abusé de moi, si c'est ce que vous voulez me faire dire. On peut partir maintenant ? » Scott commençait sérieusement à en avoir marre.

« Dites moi ce qui s'est passé et depuis combien de temps vous êtes retenu chez monsieur Hale ? »

« Je n'ai jamais été retenu chez lui. J'y suis de mon plein gré et avec l'accord de ma mère depuis hier après-midi. Derek a eu un petit accident hier matin et quand je suis arrivé il était inconscient. J'ai appelé ma mère et elle m'a donné son feu vert pour rester. Derek a repris connaissance aujourd'hui et on a longuement discuté, on s'est embrassé, ma mère est arrivé au même moment et elle a pété les plombs. J'ai refusé de rentrer parce que je voulais m'assurer qu'il allait bien et elle est partie en furie. Ensuite le shérif et vos collègues ont débarqué et nous ont embarqué. Fin de l'histoire. »

« Votre mère était-elle au courant de la liaison que vous entretenez avec monsieur Hale ? »

« Non. On vient de se mettre ensemble et elle a surpris notre premier baiser. Je n'allais pas l'appeler pour lui dire _au fait maman je te préviens j'ai suivi tes conseils j'ai déclaré ma flamme à Derek et il est amoureux de moi aussi du coup on va se rouler la pelle du siècle_. » fit Scott ironiquement.

« Suivi ses conseils ? » l'agent Martin ne comprenait plus rien.

« Elle m'a conseillé de lui avouer mes sentiments. Je ne comprends pas sa réaction. Elle n'arrête pas de me charier avec ça et quand enfin on se met ensemble elle pète son câble et porte plainte contre mon copain. Je ne comprends plus rien. »

« Donc votre mère était d'accord avec cette relation lorsqu'elle n'existait pas mais a changé brutalement d'avis lorsqu'elle vous a vus ensemble ? »

« C'est bien, vous écoutez ce que je dis. » lança Scott.

« Monsieur McCall, j'essaye juste de comprendre ce qui se passe. »

« Moi aussi, figurez-vous. Vous allez nous relâcher ou pas ? Parce que j'aimerais bien voir l'homme que j'aime et m'assurer qu'il va bien. Il a besoin de repos et devrait être dans son lit, pas dans une salle d'interrogatoire. »

« On va comparer vos versions des faits et on vous relâchera si elles concordent. Si c'est le cas, il est possible que le shérif Stilinski demande une confrontation avec votre mère pour comprendre ce retournement de situation. »

« Super. Allez voir monsieur Stilinski et demandez lui si Derek a donné la même version, ce qui va être le cas. Et s'il demande une confrontation, demandez-lui de ma part si ça peut attendre demain que je me calme. Parce que là, je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est de lui faire entrer dans le crâne qu'il faut savoir ce qu'elle veut. Ce n'est pas un coup _je veux que vous soyez heureux ensemble_ et le lendemain _je vous traîne au poste pour un ramassis de conneries_. »

Quelques minutes plus tard dans le bureau du shérif :

« Donc leurs versions concordent. On va devoir les confronter à la mère de Scott pour comprendre pourquoi cette plainte. Monsieur Hale m'a parlé d'une rancœur qui pourrait dater du lycée mais a jugé que c'était à elle d'en parler. On va aller les chercher tous les trois pour la confrontation. » souffla le shérif.

« Monsieur McCall m'a demandé s'il était possible d'y procéder plutôt demain. Il est assez remonté contre elle et je pense qu'il a peur d'aller trop loin et d'atteindre un point de non retour. » lui indiqua l'agent Martin.

« Je comprends. De toutes façons, j'ai fini mon service. Je vais les raccompagner et rentrer. »

« Je vais prévenir madame McCall. Son fils ne voudra sûrement pas rentrer avec elle. » s'inquiéta la jeune femme.

« Je le ramène chez moi. » mentit le shérif.

« Je vais la prévenir et la raccompagner chez elle. N'oubliez pas Stiles dans le bureau de Jordan. Je crois qu'il va le rendre dingue. »

« Ah. Oui. C'est vrai qu'il est là. Dites à madame McCall qu'on se revoit demain à 15h30 pour la confrontation et que je garde Scott à la maison en attendant afin qu'aucun des trois protagonistes de cette affaire ne puissent se voir avant la confrontation. »

« Je passe le message. Bonne soirée, John, à demain. »

« Merci. Toi aussi Helen. »

Le shérif alla chercher Stiles, Scott et Derek et raccompagna le couple au loft du plus âgé des deux. Il indiqua à Scott ce qu'il avait transmis comme message à sa mère afin qu'aucune gaffe ne soit faite le lendemain puis rentra avec son fils, qui n'en finissait pas de répéter à quel point tout ceci n'était qu'une mascarade et une injustice.

 _Prochain chapitre, vous découvrirez pourquoi ce soudain changement de comportement de la part de Mélissa._


	5. Chapter 5

_Bonsoir tout le monde !_

 _De retour avec le chapitre tant attendu de la confrontation. Je vous avoue que je ne suis pas très contente de ce que j'ai écrit mais bon je vous laisse en juger par vous-même. Je file écrire la suite mais avant ça :_

 _Réponses aux reviews :_

 _ **MlLe .xL** : Contente que ça te plaise toujours. Et puis la suite était réclamée avec tellement d'intensité que je ne pouvais que la poster sachant que j'avais presque fini de l'écrire lol._

 _ **Darkness K. M** : Raté, pas de Peter en vue pour le moment ;) Et merci pour la petite remarque sur Stiles. Je voulais donner une légère touche de Stilesittude à tout ça. Il revient d'ailleurs bientôt, aussi lourd que jamais lol._

 _Bonne lecture à vous._

 **Chapitre 5 :**

Les deux hommes se réveillèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Le contact du torse de Scott contre le dos de Derek et son bras entourant tendrement son partenaire à la taille étaient si agréables. Ils profitaient d'un moment de calme avant la tempête qui s'annonçait. Dans une heure et demi, monsieur Stilinski viendrait chercher Scott et Derek les rejoindrait avec sa propre voiture pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons quant à l'endroit où Scott avait passé la nuit. Ils se retrouveraient de chaque côté de Mélissa McCall pour une confrontation que tous redoutaient. Scott voulait comprendre, bien sûr, mais pas dans ces conditions. Il aurait préféré pouvoir en parler tranquillement dans le salon autour d'une tasse de thé. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi sa mère, qui avait tout fait pour le pousser à avouer ses sentiments à Derek alors que lui-même ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il ressentait pour lui, avait changé si brusquement d'avis sur leur relation. Derek pensait avoir un début de réponse mais ne pouvait pas en parler à Scott. Pourtant, il brûlait d'envie de lui expliquer ce qu'il savait. De lui expliquer tout ce qui s'était passé quand ils étaient au lycée. De lui expliquer pourquoi Mélissa était si choquée de les voir ensemble. Mais il ne pouvait pas faire ça. C'était à Mélissa de le faire. Au vu de ce que Scott lui avait raconté la veille, il pensait pourtant que la mère de famille était passée au dessus de tout ça depuis le temps. A croire que non. L'ambiance était assez pesante. Scott ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre et Derek redoutait la réaction de Scott lorsque ce dernier apprendrait la vérité sur lui et l'homme qu'il avait été autrefois. Les deux hommes se levèrent en silence et prirent leur petit déjeuner avant d'aller se préparer, échangeant régulièrement quelques baisers chastes et tendres. Ce fut Derek qui brisa le silence en premier.

« Quoi que dise ta mère tout à l'heure, sache juste que je ne suis plus celui que j'étais au lycée. Je t'aime sincèrement Scott et je veux passer le restant de ma vie à tes côtés. Je veux juste que tu le saches. »

« Je sais bien que tu as fait des erreurs dans le passé. Mais je ne te juge pas. Je sais que tu es sincère avec moi et je le suis avec toi. J'aimerais juste savoir pourquoi elle me pousse dans tes bras pour ensuite s'énerver comme ça. Je peux comprendre qu'elle soit choquée de nous avoir surpris avant qu'on ait le temps de lui en parler mais je ne comprends pas sa réaction. Qu'elle réagisse comme ça sur le coup, pourquoi pas. Mais de là à porter plainte contre toi, ça ne passe pas. » lui expliqua Scott.

« Elle avait sûrement ses raisons, Scott. Laisse-là s'expliquer et ne lui saute pas à la gorge en arrivant là-bas. Et n'oublie pas que tu as passé la nuit chez le shérif Stinlinski. »

« Je sais. Ce n'est pas moi qui ferai la gaffe. Stiles, en revanche, c'est fort possible. »

« Je sais bien. J'espère qu'il ne sera pas là ce matin. Ce n'est pas le moment qu'il me fasse perdre mon sang froid. »

« Tout se passera bien. Je vais lui envoyer un message pour lui rappeler que si qui que ce soit demande, on a passé la nuit à jouer à la console et j'ai dormi dans son canapé. J'ai l'impression que tu en sais plus que ce que tu ne veux bien me dire, Derek. » dit Scott en envoyant un message à son ami.

« Je ne peux rien te dire. Je ne suis pas la seule personne impliquée dans tout ça. Mais je te promets que si ta mère n'en parle pas tout à l'heure je t'expliquerai tout. »

« Je t'aime. Ne l'oublie pas. »

Les deux hommes s'embrassèrent avec plus de passion cette fois. Ils avaient besoin de se montrer qu'ils s'appartenaient mutuellement et que rien ne les séparerait. Leurs langues entremêlées se caressaient avec tendresse. De temps en temps, l'un des deux lâchait un petit gémissement. Scott mordillait la lèvre inférieure de Derek. Leurs mains se baladaient librement sur le corps de l'autre. Le plus âgé savait que s'ils n'arrêtaient pas il ne pourrait plus se contrôler longtemps et allait marquer son alpha. Il mit donc un terme à leur baiser à contrecœur tout en continuant de caresser la joue de Scott mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas faire ça à Scott sans lui expliquer avant tout ce que cela impliquait pour leur relation. Ce fut à ce moment que quelqu'un sonna. Derek alla ouvrir la porte. C'était le shérif. Il était l'heure de connaître la vérité. Scott embrassa une dernière fois son petit ami avec tendresse avant de suivre silencieusement le shérif.

Le trajet vers le commissariat fut silencieux. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, Scott remarqua immédiatement la voiture de sa mère. Elle était déjà là. Le shérif l'emmena jusqu'à la salle d'interrogatoire principale où trois chaises étaient disposées d'un côté de la table et deux de l'autre côté. Mélissa était assise sur la chaise du milieu et face à elle se trouvait l'agent Martin. Scott suivit les instructions du shérif et se plaça à droite de sa mère pendant que l'homme rejoint sa collègue. Derek arriva quelques minutes plus tard, escorté par l'agent Parish. Il commença à se diriger vers Scott.

« Installez-vous de l'autre côté de madame McCall, monsieur Hale. » lui intima le shérif.

« Je voudrais juste pouvoir dire bonjour à mon compagnon avant de prendre place. » rétorqua Derek.

« Ce n'est pas le moment. Vous verrez ça en sortant. Prenez place. Nous allons pouvoir commencer. » Sur ces mots il s'exécuta. « Vous savez tous pourquoi nous sommes ici. Nous voudrions avoir quelques éclaircissements quant à la situation. Madame McCall, vous avez porté plainte hier contre monsieur Hale pour séquestration de mineur envers votre fils, ainsi que pour détournement de mineur mais ce chef d'accusation ne peut être retenu au vu de l'âge de votre fils. »

« Pourtant, ce pervers mériterait que ce soit retenu. Je vais te sortir de ses sales pattes, Scott. »

« N'essaye même pas de m'adresser la parole. » lui dit son fils, énervé.

« Scott. C'est à ta mère que tu parles. Je sais que tu lui en veux mais tu lui dois le respect. »

« Ne recommence pas avec ça Derek. Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour garder ton calme. »

« Messieurs, si on pouvait revenir au sujet principal. Donc suite à cette plainte nous avons mené deux interrogatoires et nous avons également eu un témoignage spontané. Il ressort de ces différents interrogatoires une version entièrement différente de la votre, madame McCall. Selon le témoin, votre fils et monsieur Hale ici présents seraient engagés dans une relation tout à fait consentante et votre fils était chez monsieur Hale volontairement et avec votre consentement, du moins au début. C'est également ce que nous ont affirmé la victime présumée et l'accusé. Il apparaît également que vous ayez, selon votre fils et son petit ami, plus ou moins fait en sorte que ces deux hommes s'avouent leurs sentiments. Puis vous auriez eu une altercation lorsque vous avez découvert que votre fils avait suivi vos conseils et que vous avez surpris un baiser entre les deux hommes. Vous maintenez cette version messieurs ? » demanda l'agent Martin.

« Bien sûr que oui. J'aimerais juste comprendre ce qui te passe par la tête. » dit Scott.

« Je maintiens également cette version. » affirma Derek.

« Madame McCall, qu'avez-vous à dire à cela ? »

« Je n'ai jamais approuvé de cette relation ! Je blaguais de temps à autre avec ça mais je sais pertinemment que Scott est hétérosexuel et que ce salaud l'est aussi ! La preuve, quand on était au lycée, il couchait avec tout ce qui bougeait ! Il a même essayé avec moi alors que j'étais avec le père de Scott ! Qu'ils soient amis, je m'en fous complètement ! Mais ce type aurait pu être le père de Scott ! Il n'a pas réussi à avoir la mère alors il essaye d'avoir le fils ! Mais je ne te laisserai jamais avoir mon fils Hale ! » se mit à hurler la mère de famille.

« Mélissa, je suis désolé pour le mal que j'ai fait à l'époque mais il y a prescription. Je ne suis plus le salaud que j'ai été et je ne joue pas avec le cœur de ton fils. »

« Tais-toi ! Tu ne sais pas tout le mal que tu as fait ! J'étais dans cette putain de forêt cette nuit là ! Tu avais le corps de Laura dans tes bras ! Je ne veux pas te voir avec le corps de mon fils dans tes bras ! Tu sèmes la mort partout où tu passes ! »

« Ce crime a été élucidé il y a 20 ans, madame McCall. Monsieur Hale a été mis hors de cause. »

« Et je suppose qu'il y a prescription aussi pour un tentative de viol envers ma sœur qui a été retrouvée quelques jours après au même endroit que là où il a laissé le corps de Laura ?! »

Voilà. Tout était dit. Il avait effectivement tenté sa chance avec Chloé et avait été un peu insistant avec elle. Mais il n'était en rien impliqué dans son décès.

« Je reconnais que j'ai été un peu insistant avec Chloé mais je ne l'ai pas tuée ! Ce soir là, je n'étais pas dans mon état normal. Mais dès qu'elle m'a giflé je me suis enfui. Et je ne me suis plus approché d'elle. J'ai appris son décès dans les journaux. Je pensais que depuis le temps tu serais passée à autre chose, Mélissa. »

« Je le pensais aussi. Et puis je t'ai vu embrasser mon fils et c'est ma sœur que j'ai revue à ce moment précis. S'il arrive quoi que ce soit à mon fils, Hale, je te tuerai de mes propres mains ! » menaça Mélissa.

« Mais c'est complètement ridicule ! Derek n'a pas toujours été un modèle, j'en suis bien conscient. Mais il a changé et tu le sais. Et il n'a jamais été un meurtrier. Il ne m'arrivera rien tant que je suis avec lui. » assura Scott.

« Je pensais pouvoir passer outre tout ça et accepter que tu soit avec lui mais je ne peux pas. Il a essayé avec Chloé, il a essayé avec moi, ça n'a pas marché. Je n'ai pas envie qu'il se rabatte sur toi et qu'il se venge de nous. Il va forcément finir par te faire du mal. »

« Mélissa, je te promets que j'ai changé. Depuis l'incendie, j'ai changé. Je ne suis plus cet homme là. Je suis sincèrement désolé pour ce que je vous ai fait à l'époque à ta sœur et toi, bien que je ne sois en rien responsable de sa mort, mais je suis amoureux de ton fils et je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour le protéger. Je te le promets. » la rassura le plus âgé des deux loups.

« Maman, tu sais que je suis un détecteur de mensonges sur pieds et je te jure qu'il dit la vérité. Et je tu as su bien avant que je ne l'admette moi-même que je suis fou de lui. »

« Très bien. Je vais retirer ma plainte. Mais un faux pas, Hale, et je te jure que tu vas le regretter. » menaça à nouveau Mélissa.

« Donc on peut classer le dossier sans suite ? C'est bon ? » demanda Stilinski.

« Oui. Désolée de vous avoir fait perdre votre temps, shérif. » s'excusa honteusement Mélissa.

« Ce n'est rien. Et je n'engagerai aucune poursuite contre vous pour le faux témoignage. J'aurais réagi de la même manière si ça avait été Stiles. Vous êtes tous les trois libres de partir. J'ai enfermé Stiles dans mon bureau, si vous voulez le voir. Je vais aller lui ouvrir mais je n'ai pas trop envie qu'il reste à traîner dans le commissariat. »

« Tu le ramènes, mon cœur ? Je voudrais parler un peu avec ta mère. » demanda tendrement Derek en enlaçant enfin son petit ami.

« Mais je n'ai pas ma moto. Elle est restée chez toi. »

« Prends ma voiture. Je te fais confiance. » dit l'aîné en tendant les clés à son alpha.

Sur ces mots, ils échangèrent un baiser chaste et Scott suivit le shérif tandis que Mélissa et Derek se dirigèrent vers l'extérieur.

 _A suivre : une confidence inattendue de la part de Derek à Mélissa, un Stiles toujours égal à lui-même, une réunion avec la meute au grand complet._


End file.
